queen of all fanfic
by smartassbookworm
Summary: this is a re-write of somebody else's fanfic. @Neko Nyan to see the original check it out. Lucy was kicked out of Fairy tail and finds out she is the Queen of all. What will she do? I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. CHARACTERS ARE HIRO MASHIMA'S AND PLOT BELONGS TO NEKO NYAN. THIS IS A FANFIC OF A FAN FIC!
1. Chapter 1

I stretched as I walked to the guild. Today was a good day. I had just gotten back from a mission that I had completed successfully on my own! was worth 70000 J plus the bonus of a silver key. My magic increased ever since the Edolas trip I had gotten a lot stronger, nowhere near as strong as Natsu or Erza but strong nonetheless. My life was going good enough except for one tiny detail, the guild was ignoring me. Some people still talking to me and those people were, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Master and the Levey forgot about me but I didn't mind it they're probably just all trying to catch up with the family member they once thought was dead. I mean, if my mom magically came back from the dead I would do the same thing. I was so lost I didn't realize where I was until I bumped into the door of the guildhall. sighing I braced myself for another day when nobody on team Natsu would talk to me. Pushing open the doors I yelled out

" I'm here!" Once again silent treatment until Wendy came up to me and said,

" welcome back Lucy! how is the job? are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?" I chuckled quietly

" thanks for worrying about me, but I am completely fine how's it as you can see. also, the job was a success!" I gave her a thumbs up " I beat up the bandits real quick." when she heard this Wendy's face lit up and she reassured me that she'd be there if I was ever hurt or injured as she walked back to Happy and Carla.I smiled and walked to my favourite spot to sit down. I slumped down and then Natsu walked over.

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you?" Natsu asked.

" sure!" I exclaimed. I was so happy that somebody from Teen outfit was talking to me again, but how was too quick to assume they start paying attention to me again.

"well, can Lisanna join our team?" he asked.

" sure, the more the merrier!" when Natsu hurt this he looked very guilty I didn't see the rest of Team Natsu walk up behind him, Plus Lisanna.

"Ummm, Lucy?" Lisanna asked "that's not what he means"

"What else could he mean?" I am very confused

"He means that they're replacing you with me" I looked around shocked. Everyone in the guild had stopped to see what was going on. Gray and Erza were staring at the floor and wouldn't look at me.

"But, why?" I whispered willing myself not to cry

"Because Lisanna is stronger than you and you always take quite a large chunk of our earnings for your rent," Gray said.

"Well then," my voice was barely a whisper "fine." I stood up and ran out of the guild before any tears could fall. I was vaguely aware of Gajeel and Wendy calling me back to the guild but I was too heartbroken to acknowledge it. I didn't know where I was running until I got there. The tree that Natsu had dug up for me when I was sick. I sank against the tree then started to cry. It was like a dam had broke, I couldn't stop crying. Then I wondered why I was so sad. When I was younger the kids at school had always kicked me out of their groups so why was I so sad? Then with a jolt, I realized.

I loved Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes (when did I fall asleep?) and I was back in my room, in my bed. At first I was relived, thinking it was all just a dream. That was before I saw the tear marks on my arm.

"I guess I really was just a replacement" I mourned. I got up and took a shower and cried some more. In the shower there was water everywhere. In the shower you can't tell were the tears are so they might as well not be there at all. 20 minutes later I got out.(with a predictably higher water bill this month). I had just gotten changed and then I heard a voice behind me.

"you ok?"

I turned around ready to see Natsu but it was just Loke. He was just standing there shifting akwardly on his feet, like he wasn't sure what to do. Under normal circumstances when I was in a normal mood I would have kicked him into next week with a good old fashioned "Lucy kick" and scream at him for being a perv but these weren't normal circumstances and I was not in a normal mood. So instead I did the following.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed

" I sensed you needed comfort so I came," Loke explained

"I'm alright now thank you," my voice has never sounded so not convincing. " and thanks for bringing me back last nigh when I fell asleep outside." It was getting really awkward just standing there so I walked over to the bed and patted the spot net to me inviting him to sit which he did.

"soooo," he said " are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked. Immediately tears started to well up in my eyes and Loke looked frantic.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" he said hurriedly. That made me cough up a dry chuckle. Loke the playboy of Fairy Tail was getting nervous over a girl crying! Ridiculous!

"no I need to talk to somebody," I said and so I did. Every last detail. But with every sentence he looked closer and closer to marching over to the guild and doing serious damage. When I finnished my story Loke abruptly stood up and smashed his fist into the wall.

"how could they do that to you!" he exclaimed

"don't worry," I said with a small smile " turns out I was just a place holder for Lissanna anyway"

"that's not right" He growled " you shouldn't treat people like that!" He was going to go on like that forever but he saw the look on my face.

" If you ever need me i'll just be one key away" he said softly.

"i know now I just have to go to the master and tell him I need to leave the guild" and with that Loke vanished.

I washed my face then ran as fast as I could to the guild. It took me about 5 minutes. I'm getting faster! All those solo missions really paid off! When I entered the guild I didn't look at anybody, I just headed strait for the masters office. Raising my fist to the door I knocked

"Master?"

"come in!"

when I entered he looked surprised

"what can I do for you Lucy?" he asked

"Master I want to leave the guild" he looked taken aback

"But... why? Don't you like it here?" He looked on the verge of tears

" Of course I love it here I just think it's time to leave, I've been ignored for two months and was kicked off my team because I'm weak. I think I need to train and clear my mind"

"what has that idiot boy done now" he mumbled " Lucy you're one of the strongest people I know. You always deal with your own problems by yourself so no one you love gets hurt. you are strong inside and out. Please don't leave"

"Master I must leave but I promise I will come back"

"very well but I must take your guild mark away" reluctantly I extended my hand and he passed his own over it and slowly I watched what had once been my life line dissolve into magic dust.

"how long will you be gone?" he asked

"years" I replyed and as I was leaving I heard him say "keep in touch" but I was already out the door.

I knew where I was heading next. The place my mom left for me. Genji island.

 **sorry about that last part I got lazy and it was late. For future notice i will be straying from the original story to add things I thought should have been in there and to get rid of things I thought were too much. please review. constructive criticism welcome**


End file.
